Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, have become highly capable communication devices in recent years. In addition to the wide array of processing capabilities such as digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth, mobile computing devices also typically include wireless communications capabilities to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
Providing such a wide array of functionality in a single device results in increased power requirements. As the amount of power required to provide the ever increasing array of capabilities continues to increase, conservation of power becomes an important consideration. As a result, it is desirable to adapt the power consumption of a mobile computing device, when possible, to conserve power. For example, it may be advantageous to adaptively enter and control different power saving modes to conserve system power based on a variety of wireless communication parameters. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to improve the management of power within a mobile computing device.